We Got A Big Mess On Our Hands
by supertramp142
Summary: Sequel to "I Hear It's Wonderful int he Bahamas." Joe and Katelyn and decide to give it another try. Nick and Amber are finally ready and Kevin, well he keeps disappearing... Everything seems perfect, but we all know that nothings ever perfect.
1. Chapter 1

"Katelyn!" Amber whined, as her friend abruptly jumped from her spot at the computer, sitting on the bed, looking angry.

"I can't watch this Amber!" her voice a full on shout.

It was September 15 and the boys were doing a live chat from Canada. Katelyn had watched ten minutes of it, but that was all she could handle. Sure Joe was still his same funny self, but she could tell there was someting wrong. He was empty. She knew she was the cause of it and she couldn't bare to watch it.

"Maybe you should have thought about this shit before you broke both of your hearts," Amber shouted back, she was now angry. For nearly two months she had to deal with a moping Katelyn. Having to avoid even mentioning his name, diverting her attention when they were on TV or in a magazine. Amber couldn't understand why she did it.

"Amber you don't understand," Katelyn pleaded to her friend.

"You're right, I don't understand," Amber spoke sternly, turning back to the computer to finish watching the boys. For the next hour the room was silent except for the boys voices and Amber's laughs.

"You're the voice I heard inside my head," Joe sang to the words, as they filmed one of the last scenes of the movie. When the song was over, he turned to Demi, she spoke her line and Joe embraced her into a hug, just like he was supposed to, it was all in the script. They pulled apart slightly and stared into eachother's eyes. She was gorgeous, but the only person he could think of for the past two months was Katelyn. Holding Demi like this reminded him of Katelyn. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in, connecting their lips, this definitely wasn't in the script. He pulled away, to see her face shinning up at him. He faked a smile, mentally smacking himself.

"That was great!" the director Dan, shouted, everyone clapping, "Real nice Joe, Demi. I like that kiss, we're putting that in."

Joe smiled at Dan, proud of himself.

"That's a wrap," Dan shouted, and everyone began walking around.

"Joe," Demi laughed, shaking her head, "Wow."

"Uh yeah," Joe spoke uncomfortably. Then he just walked away. He knew Demi had a crush on him and there were already rumors about them being together. But that's all they were rumors. Plus Demi was Nick's age, that would be awkward. The only person he wanted to be with was Katelyn, but he knew that would never happen. Walking to his trailer, he sprawled out on the couch, pulling out his phone he texted Amber.

"How's Katelyn?" he typed. He stared at the ceiling waiting for a reply. He felt his phone vibrate and quickly read the new text.

"Miserable," Joe let out a loud sigh, closing his eyes.

"That makes two of us," he mumbled, throwing his phone on the ground.

**A/N: That's the first chapter! Hope you like it, sorry it's so short. I'm not sure when I'll post the second chapter, I'm still revising and what not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we really have to watch this?" Katelyn whined, sitting on the couch next to her best friend.

"Duh," Amber said, shoving popcorn into her mouth. It was Sunday November 18, the night of the AMAs.

"I really don't want to see him," Katelyn mumbled as the program began.

"Katelyn," Amber looked at her friend with a sullen expression, "It's been like four months."

"He was different Amber," Katelyn argued quietly.

"Then why did you do it?" Amber asked back.

"He doesn't need me dragging him down, he needs to focus on his career and his fans," Katelyn replied, now looking at the TV.

"He needs you," Amber replied, "Just like you need him."

Deep down Katelyn knew Amber was right, but she wouldn't admit that. What she did would be for the best in the long run.

"Did you hear Kevin broke up with Jessica?" Amber questioned, changing the subject.

"Awe, how come?" Katelyn looked sympathetically.

"It was mutual," Amber shrugged, "They're still friends though."

"Oh," Katelyn said quietly. She was now getting the hint that Amber was trying to throw her way.

"Is Nick still with Miley?" Katelyn questioned.

"Yeah," Amber nodded, "I heard she doesn't like me very much."

"What?" Katelyn questioned. How could Miley not like Amber? They don't even know each other.

"Yeah, Joe said it's cause he and I are so close, she has jealousy issues," Amber chuckled, "Joe can't stand her, actually."

"Then why doesn't Nick break up with her?" Katelyn questioned, ignoring the fact that Joe was the one giving out the information.

"He likes her, I guess," Amber shrugged, ending the conversation right then. They turned their focus back to the screen.

"Five minutes," a bald guy with a clip board and microphone shouted to the boys backstage.

"You guys ready?" Kevin asked, pumped.

"I know I am," Garbo cut in, jumping up and down.

They listened as Jordan Sparks began to talk, they heard their name and walked onto the stage taking their places. They began playing the music, the class walls infront of them breaking. Stepping through them carefully they all smiled, the fans were going crazy, millions of people watching this. All Joe could think of was Katelyn, he knew she was at home watching this right now, Amber had assured him of that.

And then bam. Joe was on the floor, landing painfully onto the smashed glass. Embarrassed, he knew the show had to go on. Ignoring the pain he jumped up, playing it off.

Finishing the song they ran of stage.

"Oh my goodness!" Denise yelled, "Joseph, you're bleeding!"

Joe looked down to see blood covering his palm and knees. There was a mass chaos of yelling and the boys were rushed into one of the many dressing rooms. They left Joe alone as he changed into shorts, and then let the others in. There was a medic there in case of emergency, and they ran into the room, examining Joe's knee and hand.

"These are some pretty bad cuts," the medic said, "But I don't think stitches will be needed."

Joe nodded and felt his phone vibrate next to him. He winced at the Doctor cleaned the wound on his knee wrapping it up.He smiled at the text, it was Katelyn. The first time he had spoken to her since July. Besides the simple "Happy Birthday," text she sent him.

"Are you ok?" it read, Joe quickly replied, hoping this was a new start, "Nothing can bring down DJ Danja."

Once the doctor was finished, they were rushed out of the arena and out to a limo, they had a show tomorrow in Tampa, Florida. Joe waited and waited for a reply from Katelyn, but it never came. He knew tonight would be no different than the others. His dreams would be filled with her haunting face.

"Oh my gosh!" Katelyn shouted as soon as Joe fell, "Amber what if he's really hurt?"

"Katelyn look," Amber reassured, smiling secretly, knowing that her friend still cared for him, "He's fine."

"Just cause he got up and is singing, doesn't mean he's fine!" Katelyn shouted. As soon as the performance was over, Katelyn got out her phone and texted a quick, 'Are you ok?' to Joe.

"Who are you texting?" Amber asked curiously.

"Joe," Katelyn mumbled setting her phone down.

"Aw," Amber smiled, Katelyn's phone vibrated and she read the message, "What does it say?"

Katelyn handed her phone to Amber and she laughed, "Are you going to reply?"

"No," Katelyn spoke sternly, focusing her eyes on the TV.

"What?" Amber questioned, shouting.

"I got my answer, I don't need to bother him any longer," Katelyn's voice was low. Amber just shook her head in frustration and focused on the TV, texting Nick about everything the rest of the night.

**A/N: i don't like this chapter. idk, i'm really frustrated with this story. send me ideas to help me with the ideas i already have, pleaseee. haa. thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nicky!" Miley's voice rang out though the hotel room the next morning. Nick groaned, looking over the clock, 7:05am. They didn't get in from the flight till one and took them an hour to get the hotel. He didn't get to sleep until at least 3:30am though. He heard his two brothers groan as well.

"What Miley?" I asked frustrated, closing my eyes again.

"I just wanted to say hi," he said in a baby voice, he could tell she was hoovering over him, "I missed you."

"I was gone for like 12 hours," Nick moaned, burying his face into his pillow.

"Ugh, Nick," she whined some more, "Get up!" she tugged on his blanket.

"Ok seriously Miley," Joe's angry voice boomed throughout, "Get out!"

"Ugh whatever Joe," Miley rolled her eyes, "Nick I guess you don't care about me enough to say hi."

He heard her purposely stomp away, "Miley," he groaned pleadingly. He didn't want her mad at him, he was just tired. She ignored his plea, slamming the door.

"I really don't like her," Joe mumbled, his eyes never opening.

"Me either," Kevin groaned back. Nick just let out a sigh, falling back asleep.

-

"Katelyn! Paige!" Amy called from the kitchen, the two girls quickly rushing down the stairs.

"Yes mommy?" Paige asked smiling.

"I just talked to Denise," Amy began, a smile on her face.

"Frankie's mommy?" Paige jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes," Amy smiled as her daughter, "Anyways, the boys are going to be in town for a concert next week and she invited us to come."

"YAY!" Paige jumped up and down with joy chanting "Jonas! Jonas! Jonas!"

"Oh," Katelyn felt a wave of emotion splash throughout her body.

"Amber's invited too, of course," Amy smiled, not noticing her daughters expression. She knew about her and Joe but was unaware that they no longer talked.

"Ok," Katelyn nodded before departing from the kitchen and running to her room. Pulling out her phone she dialed Amber's number.

"Hey," Amber said on the other line.

"So we're seeing the boys next week," Katelyn said, no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh I know!" Amber spoke with enough enthusiasm for ten people, however, "Nick just told me."

"Oh," Katelyn said softly.

"Look you can't avoid him forever," Amber tried to sound comforting.

"I'm just scared," Katelyn replied, thinking about it was giving her butterflies.

"There's nothing to fear but fear itself!" Amber said trying to sound stern and manly causing Katelyn to crack up.

"I love you Amber," Katelyn smiled.

"Love you too," Amber replied.

-

Walking out of the dressing room, Nick had yet to see Miley. Of course, they had only been there for thirty minutes. Following his brothers and the rest of the band, they walked on stage to start sound check. Everyone was messing with there instruments when Nick finally laid eyes on Miley. She had walked out into the audience, sitting in the first row, Mandy at her side. She looked slightly pissed and kept whispering to Mandy. Nick knew he had to make things right. Taking his guitar off his shoulder, he set it down, jumping off the stage and over the barricade.

"Hey," he gave a small smile and Miley just glared, Nick now felt completely uncomfortable, shoving his hands in his pocket he stuttered, "Uh, can we talk?"

Miley looked at Mandy who just shrugged and stood up, walking over to the other side of the stage to talk to some of the other dancers. Nick sat now next to her, turning his body towards her, resting his arm on the back of the chair.

"Look Miles, baby," he tried to sweet talk his way out of this, "I'm sorry, it's just that we didn't get to sleep till like 3 in the morning, and I was tired and the flight and jet lag."

She just sat there, facing forward, face as hard as stone. He sighed, placing his hand on her leg.

"Miley, I really did miss you," he pleaded, wanting to be on her good side, "You're all I thought about."

He waited for a reply and when he didn't get one, he leaned in kissing her on the cheek, resting his head on hers, "I'm sorry," he whispered in to her ear. He watched as a smile kept upon her face, she turned towards him.

"It's ok baby," she spoke happily and Nick was relieved. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss, then she jumped up, "I have to go get ready."

Giving him a pat on his curly mop, she ran off to the dressing rooms. Nick sighed, letting his head fall back. Being Miley's boyfriend wasn't easy. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out, smiling when he saw Amber's name plastered across the screen.

"6 days and counting3" He really missed Amber and Katelyn. He looked at the braclet on his wrist, the once that had been on his arm since July 23. It was more worn out now, but still in pretty good condition.

"I can't wait3" he replied back, before standing up and getting back on stage to start sound check.

**A/N: Like it? Hope sooo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Today's the day!" Amber shouted, waking Katelyn up. She had spent the night and it was now 9am, and they had to get ready to go meet the Jonas' in two hours.

"I don't wanna," Katelyn whined, pulling the blankets over her face. The boy who had been on her mind, non-stop, for the past four months, was now only two hours away.

"C'mon, I know you want to at least see Nick and Kevin," Amber whined right back at her, "And Frankie!"

"Frankie!" Katelyn shot up, she missed that little kid. He and Denise had come over several times in the past few months, when they weren't on tour with the boys. "I miss that little kid."

"I knew that's get you up," Amber laughed, walking out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall.

Katelyn stood up, walking to her closet. She felt her phone vibrate and she wondered who would be texting her at this time. She saw it was from Jason. He had had a crush on her for so long, but had always been to shy to ask her out. She had only ever viewed him as a friend, anyways. She read the text message, standing there in shock, it read, "Want to go to dinner next Friday?"

So much for being too shy to ask her out.

-

"Do I look ok?" Joe asked his brothers for literally the fifth time.

"Joe you look fine," Kevin patted his brother on the back. He knew this was hard for him.

"I'm just so nervous," Joe looked at himself in the mirror once again. He had left his hair a little wavy and he was dressed in hot pink shirt with a black design, black skinny jeans, and white vans, accompanies with the white ray ban sunglasses he would wear later.

"I know dude," Kevin stood behind his brother, "But every thing's gonna be fine."

"I hope so," Joe didn't sound to convinced. He walked past his brother and to the front of the bus, waiting for the second it would stop at the arena.

After hearing rules from their dad, Big Rob walked out first. There were about 40 fans waiting outside. As soon as the bus had showed up, screams were heard. Big Rob politely pushed past the girls and the boys all smiled, signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans before they were forced to go inside. They walked into the lobby area back stage where their band, plus Miley's crew were already at.

"Hey hun," Miley ran over to Nick giving him a hug.

"Hey," he smiled, but it was hard to focus on Miley when he knew Amber was so close. Miley was his girlfriend though, not Amber. Not that he wanted Amber to be his girlfriend, they were just friends. Miley sat back down on the couch and Nick followed behind slowly. His phone vibrated and looking at it, he smiled.

"See you in five minutes!" In five long minutes, he and Amber would be reunited, replying quickly, he sat down next to Miley.

"Who was that?" she asked, trying to look at the screen, but Nick had already shoved it into his pocket.

"No one, just checking the time," he smiled, lying to his girlfriend. Why would he lie? Oh, because Miley hated Amber. Miley basically hated any girl that I was friends with. She even had a resentment towards Mandy. Don't get her started on Demi Lovato either. They were in no way romantically linked, but they made movie together and we're now friends. That was all the connection we needed for Miley to hate the other girls guts.

"I'm gonna go to dressing room," Joe jumped up, running off obvioualy nervous.

"What's wrong with him?" Mandy asked confused.

"Who knows, he's weird," Garbo joked, knowing all about the girl who broke Joe's heart.

-

"Denise said to meet her in the box office," Amy announced, holding Paige's hand. They walked up to the arena, where groups of mostly girls, were gathered. Katelyn couldn't help but feel out of place for some odd reason.

"Excited?" Rob asked the two girls as he opened the door for them. They instantly spotted Denise as a few fans were gathered around her. Noticing them, Denise politely departed from the girls, walking to their family.

"Amy, Rob!" she gave them both tight hugs, then moved on the the three girls. Pulling five VIP lanyard passed out of her purse, she handed them to each person.

"Do not loose these," she warned, attempting to sound strict, "I could always get you back in, but we don't need others to pick them up."

They all nodded and followed her through a door. Then through halls and more doors, until\ they finally ended up in a lobby sort of room with couches, big screen TV, and video games. There were a lot of people there and they instantly spotted Kevin and Nick watching two guys play guitar hero.

"You guys can stay here," Denise said to the two, "I'll take your parents to see Paul."

They nodded and smiled and then began to walk the several feet to the two boys they had waited so long to see. Katelyn looked around but had yet to see Joe, which she was happy about, but that nervous feeling never went away.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice and turned to the right to see none other than Miley Cyrus.

"Uh yeah?" Amber asked, attitude filled her voice.

"Who are you? And how did you get those passes?" Her arms were crossed and she forced a smile incase they were fans, "Meet and Greets aren't till after the concerts, sweeties."

"We're here to see Nick and Kevin," Amber spoke, not letting Miss Tween Queen stop her from seeing the boy she'd been longing to see, when he was so close.

"Right and you'll get to meet them after the show," she still had her fake, sweet smile on, "At the meet and greet."

"No, no," Amber spoke a little louder, Katelyn noticed the two boys on the other side of the room, still entranced by the game being played on the screen. "You don't get it, we're here to see Nick and Kevin and Joe, we're their friends."

Miley rolled her eyes, "And I'm the queen of England, please don't make me get security in her."

"Look," Amber stepped forward, Katelyn tried to pull her back, not wanting to start trouble and give Miley a real reason to call security, but Amber shrugged her off, "You may be Hannah Montana, you may be the Queen of England, I don't care, get your head out of your a-"

"Amber!" the three girls turned their heads to see Nick and Kevin and the rest of the group staring at them. The two boys had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Katelyn!" Kevin shouted, they two boys quickly got up and ran to the two girls. Kevin embracing Katelyn and Nick embracing Amber.

"I missed you so much!" Katelyn said to Kevin, happy to see him once again. He looked different, as did Nick, but they were still the same boys.

"I'm so glad to finally see you again," Nick said into Amber's ear, squeezing her tight, forgetting that his girlfriend was standing right there. They pulled away and traded partners. After their hug fest was done, they heard Miley clear her throat, throwing attention back to her. The others in the room had gone back to what they were doing before.

"Nick, sweety," Miley put on her fake smile once again, "Who are these two?"

"This is Amber and Katelyn," Nick smiled, introducing them.

"Oh the two girls from the Bahamas, right?" Miley asked, obviously steamed.

"Uh, well we met in the Bahamas, but we're friends," Kevin replied for his little brother, becoming fed up with Miley's little act.

"Oh," Miley replied, looking at the two girls, glaring more so at Amber, "Nice to meet you, sorry about before."

"I'm sure you are," Amber mumbled, throwing a fake smile right back at her.

"It's nice to meet you," Katelyn replied sweetly. There was an awkward moment untill Miley finally spoke.

"Well," he gritted through her teeth, "I better go get ready, have fun with your little friends Nick."

With that, she turned on her heel, stomping through one of the halls.

"She seems, sweet?" Katelyn shrugged.

"Just wait till you get to know her," Kevin chuckled.

"Here, come meet our band," Nick said, grabbing Amber by the arm, dragging her to where they had been previously sitting, Kevin and Katelyn lagging behind.

"Guys pause the game," Nick ordered and the two guys reluctantly paused it turning around. "Guys this is Amber and this is Katelyn."

Nick introduced the two girls, then Kevin took over, "This is our bassist Garbo, guitarist John Taylor, and our drummer Jack Lawless."

The girls shook each guys hand and then the one called 'Garbo' spoke out.

"So you are the infamous Amber and Katelyn," he smiled, nodding his head.

"That's us," Katelyn smiled, shrugging, slightly worried about what had been said about her. After chatting with the guys for a few minutes, they followed Kevin and Nick to their dressing room.

Kevin opened the door allowing them access. Clothes were hung on a rack and hair products littered the dressers. There was a plasma television, a table covered with magazines and snack foods, and two couches. One occupied with a sleeping Joe. Katelyn felt her heart stop. Four months and she was finally seeing him. He laid their, a chunk of his wavy hair falling his face, his arms and legs strew about. He didn't look peaceful like all the times she had seen him sleeping, no, he looked disturbed. Frightened and distraught. Katelyn watched as Amber ran over to him, jumping over the couch and landing on top him, awaking him abruptly.

"What the-" he shouted, obviously surprised. Once realizing who it was, his tone changed, "Amber!"

She rolled off of him and he sat up giving her a bear hug. Letting go he looked towards the door. There she was, gray skinny jeans, white shirt, red belt, gray scarf around her neck. He blond hair falling in waves. He took her breath away. Once again he was frozen by her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Katelyn," Joe's voice barely audible as a small smile slowly gathered on his face.

Katelyn just looked away towards the ground and mumbled, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Kevin, Nick and Amber all stood there, Joe's eyes still on Katelyn. The tension between the two filling the room.

"Well?" Katelyn snapped after the silence became too much, she looked over at the three, "Bathroom?"

"Oh, uh," Kevin coughed out, lowering his head, he walked to the door, "This way."

Katelyn followed him out the room, the door shutting softly behind them.

"Joe," Amber proceeded to put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off. He shoved past her and then Nick, storming out of the room. Amber and Nick stood there for a moment taking everything in.

"They're so stupid!" Amber finally shouted, letting out a sigh of frustration, letting her body fall back on to the couch.

"I know," Nick agreed, sitting next to her, his arm falling around her shoulders. Amber smiled, taking in his warmth and scent. She had missed him so much. "I'm glad we're not like that."

"I think I'm glad we kept everything a secret," she said, thinking back to four months ago in the Bahamas, the flirting, the friendship bracelets, the kissing, the compassion.

"Me too," he sighed, taking this moment in. Right now nothing mattered, the fans, Katelyn and Joe, his girlfriend. Nothing mattered except the girl next to him. The girl that his heart had been longing for, for the past four months.

He used his free arm to pick up her hand, looking at her wrist, "I see you still wear your bracelet," he examined it, then let go, pulling his sleeve up showing her his.

"Forever," she whispered, looking up at his smiling face, after a short apuse she spoke, "I was right."

"Huh?" Nick looked at her confused.

"About Miley," she looked down, her smile fading, his heart dropping.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered, looking down at his shoe.

"I told you to," He could tell she was looking at him now, he also knew she was smiling, and he also knew she was hurt.

"Amber," Nick looked up at her, noticing there were tears in her eyes. Truth be told, he'd pick her over Miley any day.

"Nick it's fine, I just want you to be happy," Amber turned her head again, "Everything happens for a reason."

Nick nodded, thinking a moment, the whispered, "Then there's a reason I'm doing this."

And with that Nick cupped her face between his hands, moving her head to face him, leaning in he kissed lightly on the lips. It was cut short, however, when the door opened and someone whispered, "Oh my gosh!"

The two quickly looked away to see Miley's dancer and best friend, Mandy, standing in the doorway. She quickly slammed it, the two on the couch still in shock.

"Shit!" Nick yelled, standing up abruptly. Amber didn't say anything about his choice of words and the fact that he's normally against using that kind of language.

-

"Good luck," Miley smiled, pecking Nick on the lips, he just gave a small smile before noticing the glare from Mandy. He knew if he didn't tell Miley soon, Mandy would. Either way he was screwed. He walked out on the stage with his brothers trying to focus on the crowd, but his thoughts were clouded. He smiled looking out at the crowd as Kevin introduced them. His eyes glanced down, locking with Amber's. She smiled up at him, Katelyn, Paige, and Frankie at her side. They were inside the barricade, a long with a few security guards and assistants.

He smiled back her, then began playing his guitar, singing my heart out for her. Everything happens for a reason and now he knew the reason Mandy walked in on the them. The timing was finally perfect.

**A/N: I just want to say that I do not have anything against Miley. I love her, her show and her music. I'm just portraying her as such for purposes of the story line. Hope you like this story so far! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Joe walked off stage with the rest of performers. They had just done their bows and it was now time for a meet + greet. The show had been a disaster. Or at least assumed it to be. He couldn't remember any part of it. He could only remember Katelyn's face. Her expressionless face. For once he couldn't read her. It scared him. Maybe she really was over him.

He and his brothers quickly changed, walking back to the room where the meet + greet would be held. There was already a line and girls screamed, he was the only one not smiling. He walked to the table, looking around for Katelyn. He finally spotted her behind the velvet rope where the VIPs were to stay. She was laughing with Frankie. I couldn't help but smile. guess I held my gaze too long because next thing I know her smile was wiped off her face and she was staring right at me. I waved and she did nothing except turn her back. I sighed, sitting at the table. I felt Kevin pat my shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, don't worry about it bro," he gave a small comforting smile, I let out another sigh, plastering a fake smile across my face as I signed the crying girl's CD. This was going to be a log meet + greet.

-

"Those fans are crazy," Kevin sighed, laying back on one of the couches in the lounge. Miley and her crew, along with our back up band, had already gone to a hotel for the night. They would be leaving in the morning for Nevada.

"For real," Nick sighed, plopping down on the floor. Joe was quiet, sitting in down in one of the large, cushioned chairs.

"Knock Knock!" Amber's voice echoed through the room and they turned to see her and Katelyn entering the room.

"Hey," Nick smiled, jumping up to give her a hug. She just smiled, hugging him back tightly, not caring that Mandy had seen them kiss a few hours ago. Katelyn just walked passed them, sitting on top of Kevin's stomach.

"Ahh!" he groaned, "You're crushing me."

"Oh thanks, Kev," she rolled her eyes laughing, she got up, picking his head up, then sitting down, allowing his head to rest in her lap.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Joe asked quietly, Amber and Nick were now sitting on the floor.

"I love it!" Amber shouted, looking Nick in the eyes, both of them smiling goofily.

"What about you Katelyn?" he dared to ask.

"I loved it!" She gave a warm smile to Joe, then to the other two, her mood completely different than when Joe's first encounter with her. Joe felt his stomach tie up in knots and he smiled back, relaxing a bit. Maybe Kevin was right.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" Amber asked to all three boys, but her eyes were only focused on Nick.

"We actually have tomorrow off before we head to Nevada on Monday," Kevin replied, his head still laid in Katelyn's lap.

"Awesome," Katelyn flashed another smile, glancing at Joe. The door opened and Mr. Jonas stood in the doorway along with Big Rob.

"Hey," he smiled, walking into the room, "We're ready to head out, Katelyn, Amber, you guys are going to be staying with us for the night, cause your parents don't feel like driving home this late."

There were cheers from the five as they jumped up, following Mr. Jonas out of the room. Amber jumped on Nick's back, causing him to groan.

"Oh shut your face Jonas, you know you love me," she chuckled, the others rolling their eyes.

"Nick should probably just dump Miley already and go out with Amber," Katelyn felt the breath of someone whispering in her ear, shivers running up and down her spine as she turned around to see Joe standing behind her, smirk on his face.

"That's not very nice on Miley's behalf," she whispered, facing forward again, the two falling behind the group.

"You met her!" Joe whispered, raising his voice a bit, his deep chuckle sending more chills throughout Katelyn's body.

"You got me," Katelyn rolled her eyes. They walked out into the cool night, the stars filled the sky. They were in a walled off place, the only opening a gate, from which they were not visible. Mr. Jonas told them that Katelyn's parents, Mrs. Jonas, Frankie and Paige had already left to the house. Miley's crew had left to their homes as well. They piled into a van, Big Rob driving, Mr. Jonas in the passengers seat. Nick and Amber were in the middle, while Katelyn was between Joe and Kevin in the back. Goosebumps formed on Joe's arms when Katelyn brushed against him while buckling her seat belt. They began driving off and the fans were now visible. There were about 50 of them and they began going crazy when the van drove through. Katelyn and Amber were blown away with the intensity of the fans, but the boys were immune to it. They had been driving for about 15 minutes and everyone had been chatting loudly, talking about different fans in the audience and other events that had happened since they had last seen eachother. Joe couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Katelyn's arm lightly, getting her attention. She looked over, giving a small smile, her eyes running over his face trying to read his emotionless face.

"Can we talk later?" he whispered, raising his eyebrows. Katelyn just nodded, smiling faintly, she looked down at his hand that was still wrapped around her arm, taking her free hand, she removed his hand, placing it in her own. They locked eyes for only a moment before joining in on the other's conversation.

**A/N: Ok, this is very poorly written, but I'm tired and just wanted to get something posted. This actually the COMPLETE opposite of what I had originally written for Chapter 6. And I have no clue where I'm taking this story now. So yeah, no clue when the next update will be, cause I have to change my train of thought. Thanks for the wait and thankyou for everyone who is reading. I hate begging for reviews, but they really do help the motivation, that's definitely something i never believed until I began writing. lol. But yeah, hope you like it! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I love your house!" Amber exclaimed, looking around the homey, yet pristine home.

"Thanks," Nick laughed at her childlike wonder of his home. He was so glad to be home. Nick led the group through the house to the kitchen where Denise, Amy, and Rob were all sitting, chatting amply.

"Hey," Denise stood up hugging each of the teens, "You boys did wonderful tonight."

They stood talking to the adults for a moment before Kevin led them to the family room, where several game consoles were set up, along with various instruments.

"This is are room," Kevin smiled, opening his arms, presenting the room to others.

"Guitar Hero!" Amber yelled, grabbing a plastic guitar, Nick following her.

"You're going down this time," Nick shouted back at her.

"Whatever curly," Amber rolled her eyes, a smile wide on her face.

"Do you want to talk now?" Joe whispered in Katelyn's ear, taking her small hand once again into his, she nodded her head and they walked out of the room unnoticed. He led her upstairs and she observed the pictures that lined the walls, baby pictures all the way to pictures from the Bahamas and the Camp Rock set. They were silent the whole time and they finally stepped to a door. Joe turned the handle and they walked into a somewhat messy room. Somewhat as in, there were two beds, one side of the room completely neat and clean, the other was a hurricane disaster.

"Let me guess," Katelyn said, taking her hand away from Joe's, jumping onto the bed on the messy side of the room, "This one's yours."

Joe just chuckled, scratching the back of his head, he sat down next to her, they both stared at the ground, neither one making the first move.

"So," Katelyn finally began, looking in Joe's direction.

"So," Joe copied, looking over at her as well. They stared at each other, looking into the others eyes, trying to read them.

"Why?" Joe finally cried out in a whisper. Katelyn looked away, feeling tears form in her eyes.

"I was scared," she admitted, her voice also in a hushed tone. Joe placed his hand on top of hers, hoping to give some comfort.

"Of what?" he asked, somewhat confused, he smiled when he noticed the ring he gave her, on her finger on her other hand.

"Of everything," she looked up at him, a few tears falling down her face, which Joe was quick to wipe away, she continued, "Of you leaving, of not being able to see you, of your fame, of your fans and what they would say, of getting in the way, of distracting you, of my feelings for you..." her voice had gotten quieter and quieter as she spoke, the last line barely audible. Joe took her face in his hands and brought her face to his, kissing her deeply. Her arms found their way around his neck and she played with his hair, which had grown a bit since the last time she had seen him.

"I'm so sorry Joseph," she whispered when they pulled away, his forhead to hers, "So so sorry."

More tears began to rush down her face, and Joe pulled her into a tight hug, letting her soak his shirt with her tears.

"It's ok," he whispered, rubbing her back, "I promise."

"No it's not," she pulled away, shaking her head, "I hurt you."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Joe shook his head in return, he had a smile on his face, "All I need is you and I'm happy."

Katelyn didn't even respond, she just leaned him kissing him once again.

"So now what?" Joe asked, their foreheads connected once they had pulled away, he gently brushed away her tears.

"You leave for Arizona tomorrow," she replied. Joe closed his eyes in frustration, whispering "I'm sorry."

"It's you dream Joe, don't be sorry," she gave a small smile, pulling away from him. She laid back on his bed, resting and arm on her stomach, the other across her forehead. Joe laid next to her, between she and the wall. He laid on his side, wrapping an arm around her stomach and over her own arm that was already laying their. He just lay there watching her as she looked up at the ceiling.

"We don't have to do this," he spoke once again.

"And have things be like they were before?" she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"It would be different though," he replied.

"You're the one who said we couldn't ever be 'just friends,'" she replied, sounding a tab more angry than she had ment to.

"Dammit," he yelled angrily, laying down on his back, ripping his arm away from around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Joe didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes, pondering what to do.

"I got asked to go on a date Friday," Katelyn spoke, her tone some-what harsh, this caused Joe's eyes to shoot open.

"And you accepted?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but failed.

Katelyn couldn't help but snicker at his tone and defensiveness.

"You think it's funny?" Joe asked, laughter in his voice, it was amazing how fast their mood's would change.

"You're cute," she turned on her side, looking up at him, "And I didn't accept yet."

"But you are?" He asked, his heart sinking a bit.

"Do you want me to?" She asked seriously.

"Do you want me to say yes?" He asked, playing her game.

"Only if you really want me to go on a date with someone else," She replied, hoping he would say no.

"I don't want you to, but maybe it would be for the best," he replied, his heart sinking even more at his words.

"Maybe it isn't for the best," she replied, her heart sinking as well.

"Maybe we're for the best," he replied, leaning in to kiss her once again.

"Maybe you're right," she whispered, snuggling into his chest, his arm wrapping tightly around her waist. For once since July, everything felt right.

**A/N: Seriously, is anyone even reading this anymore?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Poned, Again," Amber cheered in Nick's face. She had just won their tenth game. Looking at the clock it was nearly 2 AM.

"Whatever," Nick rolled his eyes, laughing. He looked back to see Kevin passed out on the couch, "Should we wake him?"

"Of course," Amber replied after contemplating it for a moment, "You guys don't get very often to sleep in your own beds, so yeah."

Nick smiled, she really was perfect. He placed his guitar down, standing up so he was now towering over her a few inches. Walking forward, wrapped his arms around her waist, she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Giving each other a few pecks, they finally pulled away. Nick entwined their fingers and pulled her to Kevin. Amber lightly shook him and Kevin woke up suddenly.

"Are we in Nevada yet?" He looked around, the two stifling laughs.

"I'm pretty sure we're still in LA, Kev," Amber patted him on the shoulder, he sighed laying back down, laughing at himself.

"What time is it?" He asked, closing his eyes once more.

"Two in the morning," Nick replied, looking back at the clock to check the time.

"You guys need to go to sleep," Kevin chuckled, sitting up, not noticing their hands interlocked, he stood up, whispering a "Goodnight," before quietly stepping up the steps.

"And where will I be sleeping, Mr. Jonas?" Amber whispered in his ear, smirking as he shivered.

"This way, madam," He spoke, his voice deep, both laughing lightly. They walked upstairs, but stopped when they saw Kevin standing in his doorway.

"Don't tell me he fell asleep at his door," Nick joked, Kevin whipped his head around, glaring at Nick through the dim light that came from the nightlights lined along the hall walls. He motioned with his hand for the two to come over, and they did. There on Joe's bed laid Joe and Katelyn, wrapped up in each other.

"They're so cute," Amber pouted, laying her head on Nick's shoulder.

"What made Katelyn change her mind about everything?" Nick asked, knowing it was something Kevin said to her.

"I'm just amazing," Kevin shrugged, remembering the conversation where he sat through sobs and yells before he was able to convince Katelyn she wasn't a nuisance to Joe's life, he walked into the room, collapsing on his bed, "Goodnight" he mumbled.

Amber stood there watching her best friend, for once she was happy. That's all Amber had wanted. She felt a tug on her arm and she saw Nick pulling her towards a door across the hall. She smiled following him. The room was about the same size as Joe and Kevin's, but instead of two separate beds, there were bunk beds pushed up against the wall. A sleeping Frankie was visible on the bottom bunk, webkinz surrounding him, a Dinosaur Night Light plugged into the wall illuminated the room.

"I like your room," Amber whispered, observing the mix of toys in a corner, a few guitars were set around, a computer by the window. A few posters lined the walls and over all it was a neat and clean room.

"Thanks," he chuckled, letting go of her hand and walking to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of Mickey Mouse boxers and an Ed Hardy shirt, handing them to Amber, "Here you can change into this, the bathroom the second door on the right."

"Mickey Mouse?" She questioned, a smirk on her face. Through the dim light she could see his face turn red as he scratched the back of his head.

"They're uh, old, I figured my sweats would be to big," he coughed out, still not looking Amber in the eyes. She just smiled, pinching his cheeks in a joking manner.

"You are too cute Nicky Poo," she spoke in a baby voice, kissing him on the cheek before bouncing out of the room. He smiled as he watched her leave. He needed to break up with Miley, and soon.

-

Katelyn felt weight on her waist and the memories from last night flooded her brain, she smiled, opening her eyes to see a sleeping Joe lying next to her. For once everything was perfect. For once she was happy. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Goodmorning," She whispered, pecking him on the lips.

"Morning," he mumbled, obviously not fully awake. He closed his eyes again and Katelyn whined.

"Joeee," he smiled at her begging, and tightened his grip around her. He opened one eye to see her pouting up at him. He opened both eyes, leaning in and kissing her lightly.

"I missed this," he whispered, yawning.

"I missed you," she sat up, patting him on the stomach, "Let's get some food!"

Joe chuckled as she bounced out of his bed, the two of them still in their clothes from last night. He looked over to see Kevin's bed was empty, the clock read 10:30. He smiled, stretching before getting out of bed, and lugging himself down the hallway, pausing when he saw Katelyn standing in Nick's doorway. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, not needing to ask what she as looking at.

There was a sleeping Nick and Amber, cuddled together on the top bunk.

"They're adorable," Katelyn smiled, happy for her best friend.

"Too bad he's with that bitch," Joe mumbled, receiving a light slap from Katelyn, "What! You know it's true."

"Well something tells me he won't be with her much longer," Katelyn smirked, pulling Joe down the stairs.

"Good because he and Amber are perfect together," He spoked, grabbing Katelyn's hand his.

"Kinda like you two?" Paige asked, sitting next to Frankie in the family room, watching Fairly Odd Parents.

"Paige," Katelyn whined, running to her sister, laughing, "You're so nosey."

She wrapped her sister into a hug, planting a kiss on her cheek causing her to whine, "Katelyn!"

"Fine," Katelyn stuck her tongue out at her sister, turning to Frankie, "Frankie will accept my hugs and kisses." She engulfed Frankie into a hug, which he gladly returned, kissing him on the cheek, his face beaming. He leaned in, whispering into her ear.

"Be careful, Joe might get jealous," Of course Frankie's whisper was loud enough for Paige and Joe to hear as well. Katelyn erupted in laughter along with Joe and Paige. Joe walked to Katelyn wrapping his arm around her.

"I better watch out for this one," he pointed to Frankie laughing as they walked out and into the kitchen. Amy and Denise were at the table, drinking coffee, chatting, while Kevin sat eating his breakfast.

"Goodmorning," Amy greeted to the two, Denise as well.

"Goodmorning," The replied smiling. They sat down at the table and Denise sat plates full of food in front of them. They quickly ate them, excusing themselves from the table, then heading back to Joe's room. They didn't talk for awhile, they just laid there, taking eachother's presence in.

"What are we?" Katelyn finally dared to ask.

"I don't know," Joe spoke quietly. Were they together? Were they just friends? Were they going to wait for him to have a break from work? Would he ever have a break? "What do you want to be?"

"I want to be with you," Katelyn looked down, "But I don't want to hold you back."

"You would never hold me back," Joe raised her chin so she was facing him, leaning in kissing her lightly.

"Let's take things slow this time Joe," she whispered, his face still inches from hers, "Let's be together, but not really together... does that make sense?"

"I think so," Joe agreed, somewhat confused by her statement.

"Like, I'm yours, but if you want to date other girls go ahead," she looked down once again, when saying this, "But always come back to eachother... like an open relationship."

"There's no one else I want to be with," Joe chuckled, worried she wanted to be with someone else.

"Me either," she whispered, kissing him.

-

"Nick woke up to see Amber sleeping next to him, he smiled, she looked so peaceful next to him. He never wanted to leave her side. He laid there for about ten minutes, just holding her and taking in her presence, before slowly and quietly making his way down the step ladder. He grabbed his phone and walked out of his room and downstairs to the empty living room. He began to feel knots in his stomach as he scrolled through the names in his phone book, landing on Miley's name. He pressed send and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey baby," her voice rang in his ear, he wouldn't normally hang up with a girl over the phone, but this seemed the safest way to go, the quickest as well.

"Uh, we need to talk," he whispered.

"What's the matter?" her voice became pouty and Nick remembered exactly why he was doing this.

"Miley, I just realized we're not working out," He spoke slowly, he always hated this part of relationships.

"What?" she shrieked on the other end, "It's that slut Amber isn't it? Isn't it Nick?"

"She's not a slut!" Nick finally found his voice, yelling into the phone. How did Miley have any room to call Amber a slut, "You don't even know her!"

"Nick, she's a slut, I don't even know what you see in her, I bet she hypnotised you with her sluttiness," Miley continued to shriek.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Nick rolled his eyes, stressng his words. How could he have ever gone out with her.

"I bet she pulled her moves on you and hypnotised you! Did she kiss you Nick?" her voice began to hurt his ears and he held the phone away from his ear.

"Actually I kissed her," Nick growled into the phone, defensively.

"What?" Miley seemed shocked. There was an awkward silence before Miley spoke up again, this time her voice soft and caring, "Look Nick, we can work through this, I forgive you, I know you didn't want to kiss her and-"

"Uh, I did want to kiss her?" Nick cut her off, "And it's not the first time I've kissed her either."

"What?" Miley's tone was dull and stern, "You told me you guys were just friends."

"That was a lie," Nick replied simply, "We didn't tell anyone."

Nick looked over to see Amber coming down the stairs, he smiled at the sight of her in his clothes, which looked a lot better on her, by the way. "Look I have to go. I'm sorry Miley, but I had to do this." And with that, Nick hung up before Miley could even get a word in.

"Goodmorning Beautiful," Nick met Amber at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing her hand and pecking her on the lips.

"Goodmorning Handsome," she replied, grinning at him widely. They walked hand and hand to the kitchen, eating a quick breakfast before going to the quiet living room.

"So I broke up with Miley," Amber didn't reply, she just looked down, completely forgetting about Miley.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at him, feeling guilty. He placed a hand on her face.

"Don't be sorry, we weren't meant to be," he leaned in kissing her, then whispered, "But we were."

**A/N: Thankyou for reviews. haha. I don't know, I normally don't care how many reviews I get, but I just hadn't gotten any for the past few chapters (and I know that doesn't mean people aren't reading) but I felt very... I don't know... like people really weren't reading or something haha. I don't know. But thankyou so much for reviewing! I'm going to start trying to make my chapters longer and update more and stuff, so yeahh. I hope you liked this! And thankyou again! Also, give me some ideas of what you want to see happen and I'll try to incorporate your ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you flippin serious?" Amber's voice shrieked throughout the house. Katelyn came rushing into her room, her hair wet from the shower she just took. She chuckled at the way Amber was propped up in her computer chair and the many bags of chips she had littered around her. Katelyn wondered why her parent's didn't just adopt Amber, she pretty much lived here full time anyways. Except for that one week whenever her dad would actually be home from business trips.

"What's the matter?" Katelyn asked, hoovering over Amber and the computer screen, she saw a Myspace message plastered on the screen and it was from Miley Cyrus' official account. Katelyn burst into a fit of laughter, "How did she even find you Myspace? Do you know how many people would kill to get a message from the 'Teen Queen'?!"

"Yeah, not if it was this one, though," Amber cleared her throat, "I know you're the reason Nick broke up with me. I just want you to know that you better watch out. Just remember who I am: I AM Miley Cyrus. My face IS plastered everywhere. What I want, I GET."

"Are you serious?!" Katelyn was now holding her stomach, unable to contain her laughter, "You have to call Nick!"

Amber began laughing as well, glancing at the clock at the bottom of the computer screen. It was only 5, and as far as she knew, they were off today, well off as in riding in the tour bus all day. It had only been four days since they had last seen the boys, and things were much better this time. Katelyn and Joe were constantly texting eachother, and he would always call her right before a show. Nick and Amber were the same. As for Kevin, the two girls probably talked to him more than they talked to Joe and Nick. Who could resist Kevin's goofy charm?

Amber pulled out her phone, dialing Nick's number. She put it on speaker phone and there was an imediate answer.

"HEY BABY GURRRLLL HOW YOU DOIN?!" Some shouted into the phone, someone who definitely wasn't Nick, there was a loud thud and a faint shout of "Joe give me my phone!" Then a loud shriek from Joe. All Amber and Katelyn could do was laugh.

"Sorry," Nick replied breathlessly into the phone, after obviously getting it from Joe's grip.

"It's fine," Amber smiled into the phone, thinking about the two crazy brothers, "You're on speaker phone, by the way."

"Hey Katelyn," Nick replied, smirking, then he pulled away from the phone shouting, "Hey Joe, your girlfriend heard all of that!"

"Whatever," his voice was heard from the other side of the bus.

"Anyways what's up?" Nick asked, speaking into the phone once again.

"Well, I just got a message from Miley, via Myspace," Amber began to explain.

"What?" Nick just chuckled, he was shaking his head. Amber told him what it said.

"Well I can assure you that she can't have everything she wants, because she's not getting me," He assured to Amber. They chatted some more and Katelyn fell onto her bed, only 2 more weeks till winter vacation. She closed her eyes, taking a small nap.

-

"Why don't you just tell him?" Amber shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't!" Katelyn shut her locker, sighing.

"Well you can't avoid him forever," Amber raised her eye brows, shutting her locker as well.

"And I can't tell him I'm dating Joe Jonas!" Katelyn whispered harshly, stomping away from her bestfriend. Amber just shook her head, following her to the cafeteria.

"Katelyn!" she cringed, knowing exactly who was calling her name. She turned around faking a smile. Amber stood back smirking.

"Hey Jason," she forced out.

"Hey you never got back to me about Friday," he asked kind of hurt, Katelyn began walked, Jason tagging along, they walked to one of the many lunch lines.

"About that," she looked down, Jason was really nice, but she had never liked him like that, "I kinda have a boyfriend."

"Oh..." Katelyn looked up to see a confused Jason, "Who?"

Katelyn closed her eyes, why did he have to ask that?

"He doesn't go to this school..." She whispered.

"Look, if you didn't want to go out with me, you could have just said so," Jason stately flatly, "You don't have to make up boyfriends."

"Jason," Katelyn called out but he was already stomping away, out of the cafeteria.

"Awe, Little Katelyn has to make up boyfriends," Katelyn turned around to see Lucy standing in front of her. She wasn't sure why, but Lucy had always hated her. Ever since the first day of second grade.

"Lucy, just shut up," Katelyn grumbled, rolling her eyes and walking from a now laughing Lucy and friends. Katelyn stomped over to her normal lunch table where Amber was. It was the first time she had sat there since last week, as she had been avoiding Jason.

"Hey," she puffed out.

"Hey," Tara greeted, pushing her long dark locks out of her face. So far it was only Amber and Tara at the table. Soon to come would be Todd, Melanie and Jason.

"What's your problem?" Melanie sat down, angrily at the table, Todd sitting next to her, the both of them glaring at Katelyn.

"What?" Katelyn furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden outburst.

"You blew off Jason by saying you have a boyfriend?" Todd contributed to the interrogation.

"You knew how much Jason liked you," Melanie spoke harshly to the blonde.

"I didn't make up a boyfriend!" Katelyn retorted, Amber sat there watching the scene, not sure if she should butt in, knowing her best friend did really have a boyfriend... well kinda.

"Then who is he and why didn't we know?" Melanie asked, raising her eye brows.

"I-I can't tell you," Katelyn stuttered looking down at the table.

"Because he doesn't exist," Todd nodded, "You went pretty low with this Katelyn, you could have just told him you wanted to be friends."

"Look guys," Amber finally butted in, not wanting her bestfriend to be put through this, "She has a boyfriend and she has a really good reason for not telling you who he is. She met him in the Bahamas and then they broke up and they saw eachother over the weekend and pretty much back on. If you guys don't believe her and you don't believe me, then fuck you."

The whole table sat their stunned at the words that just came out of Amber's mouth, words that came out in a very calm manner.

"Come on Katelyn," Amber stood up, patting her friend on the shoulder in a caring way. She stood and the two walked out of the cafeteria together.

"Damn," was the only thing that escaped Tara's lips as she had been quiet as the scene played out in front of her.

-

"Just two more shows," Kevin sighed, falling onto the leather couch in the front room of the bus, Nick falling next to him, Joe across from them on the other couch. Paul walked on, along with Big Rob, congratulating the boys, then they were off. Denise and Frankie had stayed at home when they were last there, missing the last two weeks of the tour.

Joe felt his phone vibrate, smiling, he pulled out his phone to see a text from Ka- Rachel? He furrowed his eyebrows together, clicking read. Rachel was their neighbor, who was incredibly hot and incredibly rich, but incredibly bitchy and fake. She hadn't known who the boys were when they first moved into the house. Her brother was Nick's age and was really cool to hang out with, Rachel however, would ridicule them and their music. Joe had had a crush on her and she of course turned him down in the rudest manner. Of course, the moment she saw Miley Cyrus step onto their back porch at their New Years Eve Party, she wanted to be best friends with the boys; and when the boys began to get more and more famous, the more and more she begged for Joe. Joe had moved on and seen straight through her, of course, and wanted nothing to do with her.

Joe read the text message and groaned, "Hey baby, can't wait for you to get home, maybe we can talk, if you know what i mean ;"

"What's the matter?" Kevin asked, noticing his grimace.

"Rachel," He didn't need to say anything more, Nick and Kevin began to grimace as well.

**A/N: Please excuse typos, I'm tired and have been busy these past couple days. This was more so a filler chapter, setting up for the next sequence of events. I hope you liked it :D And this fanfic is probably going to be a lot longer than it's prequel because I don't know where I'm taking it all haha. Thanks so much for reviews and thank you so much for reading. I'll try to update ASAP! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you so much for coming over!" Denise gushed, pulling each family member into a hug. It was ten int he morning and the boys would be arriving home at three. Denise had put together a surprise welcome home party for the boys and invited Katelyn's family over to help out and stay for the night.

"Any time Denise," Rob said, smiling as they entered the house, Frankie and Paige instantly running off upstairs to his room. Denise took them to the kitchen where food was spread out everywhere along wit decorations and other miscellaneous items. Denise set Amber and Katelyn to decorate the back yard while the adults took care of the food.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Jason and her friends at the lunch table. It had been one week since she had seen them, since she was now in winter vacation. Her friends hadn't even bothered to apologize, they all sided with Jason, except Amber, of course. Tara was in the middle, but mostly tried to avoid Katelyn and Amber both. Katelyn had been hurt by this, but that was the price he had to pay for being associated with Joe Jonas, she couldn't just go brag about her famous boyfriend. Of course she wanted to brag about her boyfriend and show them the cute pictures they had taken, but she didn't want to brag about the fame. She wanted to brag about Joseph Jonas, her boyfriend. Not Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers, her boyfriend. This was one reason why she knew she had to call it all off before they left the Bahamas, but without him, she was miserable. Yeah, it hurt a lot to have all your friends turn their backs on you, but her misery was no where near the misery she was put through without Joe.

"I can't wait to go home and eat some food and sleep in my own bed and take a shower in my own shower and watch my own TV and..." Joe continued on and on as he watched the building pass by. They were in his mothers van on their way home.

"Joe, we get it," Nick replied, laughing, his brother finally shutting up.

"Joe, you just can't wait to get home to Rachel," Kevin smirked, watching his brothers face heat up with anger.

"That's not even funny Kevin," Joe replied, his voice low.

"Actually it is," Nick replied, starting to bounce in his seat as they pulled into their neighborhood. There were two long painful minutes before they finally pulled into their driveway.

"Home Sweet Home!" Joe shouted, falling to his knees, bowing down to the house.

"Joseph!" Denise scolded, shaking her head. Each boy grabbed their luggage, pulling it to the doorstep. They walked into the house, all smiles and soon the footsteps were heard throughout the house and little Frankie came pouncing into Kevin knees.

"Frankie!" they all exclaimed giving him hugs. After their reuniting, Frankie grabbed Nick's hand pulling him toward the kitchen.

"I have a present for you all!" He smiled, and they all followed him to the kitchen, they walked in and the cliques of people were visible through the sliding glass door to the back yard. Food was lined on the tables and there were people in the pool.

"This is awesome!" Kevin smiled, excited to get out their and see alll their friends again. Joe felt someone wrap their hands over his eyes and a smile instantly fored on his face. He knew exactly who it was.

"Katelyn," he spun around to see her smiling face, her hair fell down around her shoulders and down her back, a piece of her bangs falling in her eyes. She was dressed in a white Abercrombie hoodie with the sleeves pushed up and red shorts with red Keds. Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms flung around her neck, the others slowly moved to the backyard letting the two have their space. They pulled back slightly, looking at each other, beaming.

"I missed you," Katelyn squeeked out, pecking his lips.

"I missed you more," Joe laughed, pecking her again. They hugged one more time, before she grabbed his hand pulling him outside. He was instantly greeted by various neighbors and friends from the neighborhood. He saw Kevin in the pool with Rachel's brother and a few others, which he knew couldn't be a good thing, cause that ment Rachel was around or would be soon. Amber and Nick were sitting next to each other on a lawn chair, talking or flirting, which ever you prefer to call it. He chatted with his friends whom he hadn't seen in so long, Katelyn finally departing, walking into the house. He wanted to go in with her so badly, but he couldn't ditch his friends. After ten minutes when she didn't return, he began to get anxious for her touch.

"I'm sorry," he spoke when Taylor paused at the end of her sentence, "I need to use the restroom."

His friends all nodded and he slipped through the small crowds of people and into the house. The kitchen was empty and he continued walking throughout the first floor, when he didn't see her, he walked upstairs quickly and into his room. He smiled when he saw Katelyn laying on his bed, just staring at the ceiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to come up here," she smirked, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling, he shook his head and walked slowly to the bed, climbing on to it, hoovering over her body. He smirked as she began to giggle.

"You're cute," he whispered, leaning in, kissing her lightly.

"You're cuter," she replied, wrapping hand around the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, pulling his lips to hers once again. They were in a rather heated make out session when there was a cough at the door, followed by a female voice.

"And what would your fans think of this Mr. Jonas," the two pulled apart, looking towards the door, both slightly shocked by the sudden voice. Katelyn recognized the blonde and younger looking brunette sanding in the doorway from pictures and Joe instantly jumped off the bed, pulling the two girls into a tight hug.

"Mandy! Maya!" he shouted pulling away, Katelyn sat up, fixing herself, her eyes diverted toward the groud, feeling slightly awkward. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for a little visit, duhh," Maya rolled her eyes, laughing at the boy she called her brother.

"Thsi is so awesome," he grabbed the two girls arms, pulling them into the room, "This is my girlfriend Katelyn, Katelyn this is Mandy and Maya."

"Hey," Katelyn smiled, standing up, "I've heard a lot about you guys."

"We've heard a lot about you too," Mandy smirked raising an eyebrow, Katelyn's face instantly heated up.

"Mandy," Joe whined, putting arm around Katelyn, holding her close.

"What?" Mandy said, dramatically, her face lighting up, Joe just rolled his eyes, pushing past the two girls with Katelyn still attached to his side, motioning for them to follow.

-

"I'm so glad you're here," Nick whispered into Amber's ear, ignoring the clumps of people surrounding them. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're my favorite boy ever," she whispered back. They knew they were being mushy and gooey, but they didn't care at the moment, all that matter was them, together and happy.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Except maybe for Frankie," she spoke normally this time, smiling.

"Hey!" he shouted, jokingly offended. Amber jumped up and ran away from him and he quickly began to chase her. They ran in between the throngs of neighbors and friends, trying not to run into people. Of course that didn't last long because soon Amber collided with a body and they both fell to the ground.

"I am sooo sorry!" Amber spoke quickly, standing up, holding a hand out.

"You better be," the platinum blonde flung her hair out of her face, disgusted by Amber, she ignored her hand helping her self up.

"Are you o...k?" Nick began but then spoke slower as he saw the girl before him. Rachel.

"Nicky Poo!" her tone instantly changed and she held her arms out, pushing passed Amber. She hugged him tightly and he just stood there.

"I missed you so much!" she said over excitedly, "I think you have this girl removed from the premises, however. I think she snuck in cause she was running away and she like totally just knocked me to the ground."

Amber just stood there, mouth open the girls words. Nick just gave Rachel a dirty look and walked to towards Amber, linking arms with her.

"Actually," Nick began, his tone now matching her rude one, "She's my friend and maybe I should have you removed from the premises."

"Oh Nick you're too funny!" Rachel chuckled, flicking her wrist after a moments awkward shocked on her behalf, pause. "Anyways, where's Joe?"

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper," Nick rolled his eyes and pulled Amber passed Rachel, walking away, leaving Rachel there, angry.

"Who was that?" Amber's eyes were wide and she watched as Nick pulled out his phone quickly sending a text to Joe saying, "Rachel's here." Nick explained the story and Amber instantly became furious.

"If she tried anything, I'll kill her!" Amber grumbled as Nick pulled her down in his lap once he had returned to his seat. He chuckled.

"That's why I love you," he kissed her cheek, not thinking about the words that had just poured out of his mouth. Yeah, he loved her, but as a friend. He wasn't sure he was in love with her. That was a big step, something he definitely wasn't ready for. But he loved her in a platonic way and that is exactly what he ment, but what if Amber thought he meant love love?

"I-I mean, w-well, I" He began to stutter, trying to think of the right words. Amber just smiled, knowing he meant it in a friendly way. She put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"It's ok," she smiled as his nervousness, "I know you meant it in a platonic way, I love you too Nick." He just smiled a goofy smile and Amber leaned in pecking him on the lips.

"I think you just beat Frankie in the "my favorite boy" contest," she whispered in his ear.

-

The whole way down the stairs was full of laughs as Joe began to once again act his crazy self. Once they hit the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Perfect timing," Joe said chuckling a bit, he walked to the door, hoping it was a mob of fans. Upon opening the door, he realized he wrong. In front of him stood Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Cody Linely, Alyson Stoner, Meaghan Martin and Jordan Pruitt.

"Oh my gosh!" Joe shouted, giving Selena a hug first, then the others.

"Surprise!" Mandy said from behind him, grinning with Maya at his side.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" Joe looked at the small crowd, his grin never faltering.

"Yeah so are we," Meaghan spoke, her smile just as wide, "But I'm pretty sure we came her to party, not stand on your doorstep."

"Oh," Joe's eyes got wide as he stepped aside allowing them entrance, "Parties out back."

He grabbed Katelyn's hand before leading them out, "This is my girlfriend Katelyn, by the way, Katelyn this is D-"

"I know who they are," she interrupted, chuckling, having him save his introductions, the others laughed lightly, shaking her hand.

"I love you're shorts!" Alyson commented as they began to walk to the backyard. Joe smiled, finally so many people he cared about in one place and so far they were all getting along. Once they got outside, they dispersed to say hi to the others, once again leaving Katelyn and Joe alone. They walked to a oak tree that sat in the cornor of the yard, leaning against it on the ground.

"I'm so glad you're hear," Joe spoke as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Me too," she smiled, they continued to have a calm conversation until Joe started telling jokes, soon one thing led to another and Joe was now towering over her, tickling her.

"Joe stop!" she cried out, although her words were barely audible from the laughter. She heard her phone ringing in her back pocket and Joe stopped, allowing her to get her phone. She wiped her eyes and answered her phone with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered, laughter still in her voice, just then Joe poked her sides, causing her to jump and begin laughing more, "Joe stop it! I'm on the phone."

"That's what makes it more fun!" he whined, laughing along with her.

"Hey Katelyn," she sighed when she recognized the other voice, it was Jason.

"Hey," she spoke slowly.

"I just wanted to apologize for... everything," his voice became quieter with each passing word.

"Thanks," Katelyn smiled, knowing that he was sincire about his apology, "I'm sorry too, I just didn't want to hurt you cause you're one of my best friends."

"It's fine," Jason smiled on the other end, "Hey, a bunch of us are going to the movies tonight, want to come?"

"Oh... I can't," her voice dropped in disappointment, "I'm staying at a friends house in LA right now."

"Oh, well you can bring them also, if you want," Jason suggested, wanting to make things better with her and LA was only twenty to thirty minutes away.

"I don't think we can..." Katelyn's voice became quiet and then she felt Joe blowing on her neck, tickling her there, "Joe! Stop it!"

"What?" he laughed out obnoxiously.

She pushed him away, a smirk playing on both their faces, then she spoke back into the receiver, "Sorry, my friend keeps bothering me."

"Joe..." he spoke softly, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Katelyn instantly regretted saying anything, "Uh, yeah, it is..."

"So you're staying with him in LA?" He began to question.

"Yeah, his family and mine are close since we met at the Bahamas, and he and his brothers were out of town for a while so we helped his mom plan a BBQ for their return," she explained to him.

"Oh, well have fun, maybe we can hang out when you get back?" he sounded hopefully, really wanting things to be ok between the two.

"Of course! I'll call you!" Katelyn sounded excited, glad that things were, hopefully, going back to normal. They said their goodbyes and she hung up her phone.

"Joe," she whined looking back at him, "That was Jason!"

"Ohh!" Joe's eyes got wide, Katelyn had told him the whole story, "I'm sorry!"

"No it's fine," Katelyn leaned into him, "He wants to hang out and I think he's pretty sure my boyfriend exists now."

"Well that's good to know that I'm not just a figment of your imagination," He chuckled, "Not that anyones imagination could create something as beautiful and handsome as me."

"You're such a dork, Joe," she leaned in some more closing the space between them, pecking him on the lips, repeatedly.

"Excuse me," a females voice was heard from behind and she didn't sound to happy. The two pulled apart and Joe grimaced at the sight of the platinum blonde, while Katelyn looked around questioningly.

"Rachel..." he nodded, his tone blank as his stare.

"Is that any way to greet the love of you life?" She questioned, completely serious, causing both Joe and Katelyn to give her big looks, then Katelyn looked at Joe with another questioning glance.

"Rachel, this is my girlfriend Katelyn," Joe stood up, introducing the mysterious girl to Katelyn.

"You would chose that over me?" She gave Katelyn a disgusted look.

"I would chose an elephant over you," Joe spoke in all seriousness and Katelyn wasn't sure she had ever heard him say something so mean.

"Whatever, you just wait, one day you'll come crawling to me, wanting me," Rachel sneered in his face, she gave Katelyn another dirty look and stomped away.

"What the hell was that?" Katelyn questioned as Joe helped her up.

"That was Rachel," Joe sighed, holding on to Katelyn's hand as they made their way over to Meghan, Amber, Maya, Nick and Alyson.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't tooo exciting but yeahh... I'm working on it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


	11. Author's Note!

So, I haven't written in forever. It started with a slight writers block, which was followed by absolutely no time, with exams, end of school, theatre and chorus stuff, and a week in New York, I had no time. Now it's summer and I have time, but I've been lazy and this hasn't been any priority. I want to continue, I guessss, but as long as I know people will keep reading and you didn't completely forget about this story. lol. Well, I think I will start to try to write something up in the next couple days, leave me some reviews and let me know you'll read and PLEASE tell me some stuff you want to see happen in this story. Ideas are ALWAYS appreciated : I'm content with the reviews you leave, but don't be afraid to tell me what you like, don't like, want to see, don't want to see, etc. Again, sorry that I basically abandoned this story, but I promise I am reviving it! Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

"Who ya texting," Joe asked nosily, trying to see her phone. They were snuggled up on the couch watching Amber and Kevin play Guitar Hero, again. Nick was intently watching next to Amber.

"Mandy," Katelyn drug out her name, then stuck her tongue out at Joe. Mandy and Maya had left at noon, just a meer four hours ago. Maya, Mandy, Amber and Katelyn had all clicked instantly, staying up late gossiping and having fun, while the boys had fallen asleep early. They had also clicked well with the other girls that attended the party, such as Demi, Alyson, Selena, Meaghan. All except Rachel, the girl next door. No one found a new friendship with her. Meaghan, one of the sweetest girl ever, couldn't even be nice to her. Rachel had tried to suck up to them, seeing as they were stars, but everyone could see through her act.

"Best friend stealer!" Joe joked, hugging her tighter.

"It's not my fault people like me better than you," Katelyn joked around.

"You wish," Joe rolled his eyes, unable to come up with a witty comeback.

"Kids," Denise came into the living room, "Brenda and Chuck invited us all out to dinner."

Kevin dropped his controller, Nick looked away from the TV and Joe let go of Katelyn.

"Mommy no," Kevin shook his head, pleading, "Please don't make us go out to dinner with Rachel."

Amber now dropped her controller as well, realizing Brenda and Chuck were Rachel's parents, "Mama J you wouldn't do that to us!"

"I'm sorry kids, I know Rachel isn't any of our favorite person, but we're friends with the family and you're friends with Danny. Just try to get along tonight, please? And dress nicely, we're not going somewhere cheap."

"Ok mom," was softly heard from the each of them and she gave them a loving smile before departing.

-

"Joe!" Rachel cried as soon as they stepped into the small, rather expensive restaurant. So far they had all gone unnoticed, "I want to sit next to you," She smiled 'sweetly,' touching his arm.

Obviously Frankie had heard this and came to the rescue.

"But I want to sit next to Joe!" he pouted, "And we all know Katelyn will sit next to him on the other side."

"But don't you have your little friend to sit with?" Rachel asked rudely, clearly angry that he had interrupted her. She gave a gare to Frankie then to Paige.

"Yeah, she's going to sit on the other side of me," He rolled his eyes, then ended with a, "Duh."

He then bolted ahead mumbling about how he was smarter than Rachel even though she was over twice his age.

"The little man speaks," Joe shrugged, turning around smirking. He would definitely have to thank Frankie later.

-

"This chicken tastes dry," Rachel stated angrily. She had ended up right in front of Joe. They had put several tables together to fit everyone. There were the adults on one end, the 'kids' on the other end.

"You complain too much," Paige said, rolling her eyes, before she and Frankie burst into fits of laughter. The little girl couldn't be any more right. All she had done was complain and complain.

Knowing better than to say something to the little girl, with the whole tabel glaring at her, she shut her mouth.

"Katelyn?" a deep voice asked and she turned around to see a boy with brown spikey hair, a boy she knew all too well.

"Jason?" she felt knots in her stomach. She was dating Joe, no one was supposed to know, Jason knew she had a boyfriend, Jason also knew that she staying with her boyfriend, who was named Joe. Jason also knew who the Jonas Brothers were thanks to his thirteen year old sister. Therefore, in a matter of seconds, Jason would know Katelyn was dating Joe Jonas.

"Hey," he smiled, walking up to her and the rest of the table. He was dressed nicely in a black button up shirt with mathc black slacks.

"Hey," she smiled nervously, getting up to give him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my Aunt and she wanted to go out to dinner," he replied.

"Oh, so your whole family is here?" she asked, trying to keep him distracted from the others at the table, who she knew all eyes were on her.

"Yup," he nodded, then he looked behind her, smiling, "So where's that famous boyfriend I've heard so much about?"

"Famous?" her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Figure of speech," he chuckled and she nodded, the knot in her stomach growing. She turned around, putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Joe, this is Jason," Joe faced Jason, flashing a mile, holding a hand out.

"Hey," Jason shook his hand, then his eyes grew wide, "Wait, your in that band my sister likes!"

There was silence.

"Uh, yeah," Joe coughed out, nodding, unsure of what was to happen next.

"So that's why you couldn't tell us?" Jason asked, looking at Katelyn, it all making sense now.

Katelyn just nodded, "I wanted to, but I-"

"It's ok," Jason smiled, "I understand and I won't tell anyone."

"Thankyou," Katelyn let out a sigh of relief, leaning into him giving him a hug. She introduced him to the rest of the people at the table and Rachel seemed to show no interest. Amber went over and gave him a hug, telling him it was good to see him.

"Jason!" There was a whiney call of his name and as they looked back they saw a young teenage girl, standing there looking annoying. She froze when she saw who was seated at the table where her older brother was.

"Oh. My. Jonas." she let out slowly, the whole table chuckling, her cheeks heating up. Kevin stood up first walking over to her.

"Hey, I'm Kevin," he smiled holding his hand out.

"Lilly," she let out, her eyes still wide.

"Well Lilly, would you like a picture?" Kevin chuckled and she nodded. The other two boys stood up and they all took a picture together and gave her a hug. She squealed then ran off immediately after.

"Thanks guys," Jason chuckled somewhat embarrased by his kid sister.

"It's no problem," Nick nodded, giving a smile.

"A friend of Katelyn and Amber's is a friend of ours," Joe said, sounding completely corny.

"Alright well, I gotta go," Jason chuckled at Joe's comment, shaking their hands once more, "It was good meeting you guys, Katelyn, Amber, call me when you get home."

They all said their goodbyes and Jason walked off.

"He's a good guy," Joe whispered to Katelyn, "I approve of you hanging out with him."

"Oh so you have to approve who I hang out with now?" Katelyn smirked, whispering back.

"Well, yeah, I can't have any guys stealing away my girl," he sent goosebumps down her body as his lips brushed her ear. Katelyn just smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Everyone else was off in their own conversations. Rachel however, sat there staring at the couple. Her eyes green with envy.

**A/N: WHOOOT! haha I really hope you guys liked this chapter! It was kinda just a filler. But it was somethingggg. I still gotta think of where I'm going after this, so I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be, but I promiseeee i will try to get it up soon! Also, as I said in the last post, let me know what you guys want to see happen in the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing and all the good stuff! ANDDDD Thank you for being patient (not that you really had a choice... haha) But THANKYOU!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was now the beginning of February and everything was perfect. Miley and Amber had actually hung out once when Amber was in downtown LA ad she and Nick were doing great. Joe and Katelyn were doing great as well. They had only seen each other once since Winter Vacation, but that was ok, because Joe would call her and text her every second he had. Kevin, well, he was Kevin and Frankie and Paige were able to hang out more often because Denise and Frankie would come home more frequent than the boys and Mr. Jonas. The boys had just started their first headlining tour and they couldn't have been more excited. It was incredible how big they were becoming and they weren't taking any minute for granted. Everything was amazing. But just like gravity, what goes up can only come back down, plummeting to Earth leaving a mess of emotions splattered on the cement.

-

"Are we at the hotel?" Kevin asked, setting the news paper he was reading, down on the table.

"No, we're stopping for breakfast then we're going to head over to the hotel," Paul explain, Kevin nodded before walking to the back of the bus to get to his brothers. They had just started the tour and tonight was the first show, it was in Nevada.

Once he had gotten his brothers they headed off the bus and into the IHOP a long with the rest of the band, Rooney and Valora.

Everyone chatted excitedly at the table, getting know each other. They had only spent a few days together before today so they weren't all too acquainted with the other bands. They were all awesome, but the boys got along with Valora better. Rooney was older, it was as simple as that. They were older and didn't share the same morals. They did and said things that the Jonas' boys didn't and it was sometimes hard to tone it down. Other than that, they got along fairly well.

After breakfast they walked out of the restaurant and headed over to their buses once more for the ride to the hotel.

"Crap," Kevin muttered, realizing he had left his phone at the table. Walking back into the restaurant, he let out a sigh when he saw the phone was still there. Grabbing it he turned around quickly, running into someone.

"I'm so sorry," his eyes were wide as he saw a petite blonde girl laying on the floor. He held out a hand helping her up, scared that she would be angry.

"It's ok," she smiled, fixing her soft curls. She was several inches shorter than Kevin and dressed in a red hoodie and white skinny jeans, ending with matching red and white Nike's. She had piercing green eyes and looked to be his age, "I'm Stephanie."

Kevin shook his head slightly when he realized he had been staring, he replied,"Kevin," she held her hand out and he took it lightly shaking it.

"You look familiar..." he scrunched her face up, her smiled never leaving her face, Kevin held his breath as he waited for her to figure it out, "Oh! You're in that band and you sing that one really good song SOS!"

"Yeah," he chucked, scratching his neck.

"Cool," she replied, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well we have a show here tonight," he replied, smiling once again that she brushed off that little detail of him being in a band.

"Oh really, where at?" she asked.

"Stairway Arena," he replied, nodding his head.

"Arena? You guys play arenas?" she asked, confused, then she let out a laugh, "I figured it'd be like House of Blues or something."

"Oh, well we're a little bit bigger than that," he chuckled, he couldn't help but stare at her beauty, then he blurted out, "Why don't you come?"

"Oh," she seemed a little shocked but then smiled, "Well, I'm kinda here visiting my Aunt and I'm only here for a few more days and I tonight we're supposed to have dinner with her friends and I-" she kept rambling on and Kevin felt bad for putting her on the spot.

"Look if you can't make it's fine," he smiled, but couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I really would love to, but I just can't," she gave a sympathetic smile.

"Well we actually have a bunch of interviews tomorrow morning and then tomorrow night we have this thing with this contest winner, so we don't leave till Thursday morning," Kevin began, "But we have tomorrow afternoon off, maybe I could see you?"

He watched as she furrowed her brow for a second, contemplating, "I would like that," she smiled, nodding. Kevin flashed a grin, he fumbled on his iPhone for a second then handed it to her, letting her program her number.

"I'll text you tonight," he said, still smiling, she smiled back, "Well I've got to go."

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you Kevin," she replied, smiling. Her eyes followed him as he walked out of the restaurant.

"Whoa Kev, where were you?" Nick asked, almost running in to Kevin. His dad had sent him to find Kevin after he had been gone for a while.

"Sorry," Kevin began, he decided he wouldn't tell about Stephanie, he would wait and see what would happen, not wanting to get his hopes up, "The waitress had my phone and... yeah."

Nick just shrugged and they walked onto the bus, heading off to the hotel.

-

"Hello?" Joe answered his phone they were in lock down and everyone was fooling around.

"Hey, it's Chelsea," a girl spoke from the other end, it was none other than the gorgeous Chelsea Staub. Joe had had a crush on her back in the day, but it was nothing now.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, smiling.

"Guess who's at your show tonight!" she asked, excitement pouring from her voice.

"Santa?" Joe said extremely excited, jokingly.

"No silly," Chelsea played along, "Me!"

They talked for a few more minutes before Joe got off the phone with her. He was ecstatic to see her and she said she had another surprise for him after the show.

-

Katelyn had just come home from school and decided to check out her myspace before starting on homework. Throwing her bag on the ground, she hopped on the cool chair, logging on. She smiled upon seeing the new message's sign and quickly clicked on it. Only to see about 30 new messages from people she didn't even know. It had only been a day since she had checked her myspace, and she was appalled by the amount of random messages. Clicking on the top one she began to read it.

_"Hey,_

_So I totally think you and Joe make the cutest couple ever! Definitely supporting you too!_

_xoxo, Raquel"_

"What...?" Katelyn scrunched her face up in confusion reading the next message.

_"H3Y Y3W B3TT3R BCK 0FF 0F J03 B!TCH!"_

"What the hell?" Katelyn read the other messages, let's just say the only nice one was the first one she read. People were completely criticizing her, her looks, her weight, her fashion sense. Evey thing about her. She felt her eyes burning with tears, clicking on the first message, seeing as they were the only nice one and they were online, she replied.

_"Hey, thanks, I guess. Um, I was just wondering how you found out...?"_

She sat there for a few minutes, tears continuing to well up. Sure she didn't know these girls, but it still hurt. Seconds later she got a reply from the girl.

_"There were pictures on the website... I'm sorry about all the mean things people have been saying. It's absurd. They're just jealous, don't let it get to you :)"_

Katelyn smiled at the message then clicked on the link she sent, sending her to a message board post where someone had posted several pictures of her and Joe during winter break, it looked like someone had been spying on them while she and Joe were in his backyard, cuddling and looking at clouds. So what... they were corny?

Katelyn replied back to the girl telling her thanks for the link. They began to talk more and more and she was actually helping Katelyn feel better. She finally decided to add the random girl as a friend and logged off. Walking over to her bed side, she picked up the phone, she tried calling Joe but he didn't answer. She left him a quick message telling him she needed to talk A.S.A.P. Then she buried her head into her pillow. Her life was about to be turned upside down and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

-

"So did you have fun?" Joe asked, grinning at the blonde after giving her a hug.

"Duh!" she said laughing.

"So what's the surprise?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, Chelsea hesitated before blurting out the secret.

"I'm going on tour with you!" she spoke quickly and Joe's eyes got wide along with his smile.

"No way! How long?" he asked.

"I don't know, your mom called me and asked if I wanted to hang around for a couple weeks and I said of course!" her smile never faded.

"This is great!" Joe yelled picking her up in a hug. It had been so long since the boys had seen her and now she would be spending lots of time with them. It had been so long since he had hugged her and held her in his arms. It all felt so right.

**A/N: Ok! So I REALLY REALLY like this chapter. I'm not sure why. I think it might be because drama is about to ensue and I actually think I know where I'm going to take this now! Gahhh, so excited. I'm lame sorry hahahah :) I will try to update tomorrow, actually I probably will, cause I'm about to start the next chapter haha. But I never want to say for sure I'll update, because I might not. Yeahhh! Ok please let me know if you like this! Reviews are always appreciated. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Katelyn groaned, rolling out of bed. It had been two and half weeks since she had seen the pictures and the news was flying around the school. People she didn't even know where all of sudden acting like her best friend. She and Joe talked it out and he said that there was no way they could just deny it and that they should just go with it. She reluctantly agreed. Lately Joe had been distant. She assumed it was because of the tour. However, Nick and Amber seemed completely fine.

She just wished spring break would come soon.

-

"Joe!" Chelsea laughed as Joe began tickling her sides, towering over her. He and Chelsea had begun to grow close once again and he couldn't help but flirt with her.

Finally he stopped, laying down next to her on the floor.

"You're just too much fun," Joe chuckled, looking at her, her smile bright.

"I know," she shrugged, jumping up and walking through the door to the bunk area. Joe sighed, watching her as she walked.

"You have a girlfriend," Kevin's voice was heard from the table in the room. He was on his lap top and his voice was emotionless.

"What?" Joe asked, acting like he didn't have feelings for Chelsea.

"Katelyn," Kevin replied, not looking up from the laptop, "Your girlfriend."

"What about her?" Joe jumped up, sitting back on the couch.

"Does she know you have feelings for Chelsea?" Kevin snorted, his voice become darker.

"What?" Joe was appalled, had he been that obvious.

"Joe, don't be stupid," Kevin looked up from the laptop, "Talk to me."

Joe sighed, "I like Katelyn," he began, "But being around Chelsea," he looked towards the door she had just exited from, "Man, I don't know."

"Well you should probably figure something out, and soon," Kevin replied. He closed his laptop and walked out of the room.

Joe threw his head back. He hadn't thought about Katelyn that often since Chelsea had been here. There was just something about Chelsea. Maybe he didn't like Katelyn as much as he did. Maybe Chelsea going on tour with them was fate. Getting up he walked to the bunks seeing Chelsea lying on hers. He smiled, walking over to her, laying his chin on her bed as she had a top bunk.

"Hey," she smiled, turning away from the small TV screen she had been staring at.

"Do you want to go to dinner tomorrow night?" Joe asked. They were arriving in Louisiana today and tomorrow they had the day off.

"Sure," she smiled and Joe just nodded, staring at her for a moment, before walking off to the back room.

-

"That's the girl that's dating Joe Jonas!" Katelyn was in the school bathroom, washing her hands when some freshman came in, staring her down.

"I don't know why," one of the said, laughing.

"I know, look at her!" another said.

"Hopefully his brothers have better taste," the third one said, all three bursting into laughter.

Katelyn couldn't take it anymore.

"I can tell you right now they don't like bitches and whores," Katelyn said, turning off the water and drying her hands.

"Excuse me?" the first girl said, "Did you just call us whores?"

"Yeah, I think I did," Katelyn spat at the girl, throwing the paper towel in the trash can, "I mean, have you looked in the mirror? You look like a cheaper hooker."

With that she walked out of the bathroom and into the hall.

"You bitch!" she heard someone yell, she turned around to see the three girls standing outside the bathroom.

"You wanna see bitch?" Katelyn asked walking toward the girl, "I'm fucking sick of you dumb bitches talking shit about me because I'm dating Joe Jonas!"

She waited for the girls to say something, but they didn't, she was in the first girls face, they were about the same height. They stood their staring when the other girl made the first move, shoving Katelyn back a few feet. With that Katelyn rammed toward the girl, punching her in the face, the girl stumbled and the other two just squealed, flailing their hands around.

"Stupid freshman whores," Katelyn rolled her eyes, walking away.

"Ms. Roberts," Katelyn looked up to see her math teacher glaring at her, "And you Miss, come woth me."

Katelyn sighed following her teacher into the office.

-

"Three days of suspension?" Katelyn's mother asked when she got home from school that afternoon. She was now seated in her living room with her mother and father staring her down.

"You're grounded, two weeks," her father stated, no remorse in his voice.

"Katelyn why?" her mother looked at her, her face softening when she noticed tears in her daughters eyes.

"Why?" she mimicked, "Why? Because I've been tormented for the past three weeks because I'm dating Joe Jonas! If the threats online weren't bad enough, now I have to deal with it at school." she stated, her voice rising with every word, "I SNAPPED. Are you happy? That's why I punched that girl, I can't take it anymore! I can't!"

She cried out, letting all her emotions out before running upstairs, slamming her door and collapsing into her bed.

-

"Hey, what's up?" Amber asked into the phone.

"We have a problem..." Nick stated quietly.

"What?" Amber asked her face scrunching up.

"Joe...," he began to tell her about Chelsea staying with them and the date Joe and she had gone on the previous night.

"What?" Amber cried into the phone, her heart hurting for her friend, "Does he want to break up with Katelyn?"

She heard Nick sigh on the other line and Amber could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment, "I think so..."

"Dammit," she whispered then proceeded to tell him about the 'fight' Katelyn had gotten in at school.

"This is all just a big mess," Nick sighed, running a hand through his thick hair, "We come hom in a week though and we have two weeks off there... maybe I can get Joe to hold out till then?"

"I hope so..." Amber closed her eyes, she didn't want to go back to how it was before when Joe and Katelyn were apart, "Why are we always left to pick up the pieces?"

-

"Hey, have you seen Kevin?" Joe asked, he had walked all over the arena and couldn't find him and lock down started in ten minutes.

"Nope," Nick replied, not pulling his fingers away from his guitar.

"Oh, he's been disappearing lately... always on his phone," Joe spoke more to himself.

"Yeah," Nick said, still playing his guitar.

"Dude what's your problem?" Joe asked, annoying that Nick had been really moody lately.

"I don't, what's your problem?" Nick asked finally putting his guitar down. Reach over on the table he grabbed a few papers, they were printout from a website, he shoved it in Joe's face. It was pictures of Chelsea and Joe looking rather friendly and one picture even appeared to be holding hands.

"I," Joe began, looking through the pictures, the last page was a print out of Joe and Katelyn from winter break, one of the pictures that leaked. He read the article underneath it.

_"Joe Jonas, cheater? Just weeks ago rumors were spread of his love interest with an unknown girl, now he's being seen with Chelsea Staub. What's up with this rock star?"_

Joe sighed, he had completely forgotten about Katelyn, he hadn't talked to her in weeks, ignoring her texts and calls.

"Joe, you need to fix things, it's either Chelsea or Katelyn," Nick spoke softly, his voice no longer angry, "And just so you know, Katelyn's cracking under all the pressure people are giving her in school and you never answer her calls isn't helping."

With that, Nick walked out of the room. Joe ran off knowing exactly what he had to do.

-

"Chelsea?" Joe called out running around backstage, looking for her everywhere.

Finally he found her, she was in their dressing room hanging out with the other guys waiting for lock down to begin. Kevin was in there as well, guess they found them.

"Chelsea can we talk?" Joe asked, he was out of breath.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you too," she spoke, her usual happy face was replaced with a look of worry. He led her to the bathroom, closing the door so they could have some privacy, since lock down ahead just started.

"Joe, have you seen these?" Chelsea asked before he could say a word, she pulled out the pictures he had just recently seen.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he sighed.

"Joe, I don't want people to think we're going out," she sighed, "You're like my brother!"

"Chelsea, I have a confession..." he began, "For awhile, I thought I really liked you, actually since you've been on this tour."

"What?" she asked, her eyes were wide.

"I've been ignoring Katelyn and everything," he ignored her and kept talking, he pulled the picture of he and Katelyn out and showed it to her, "Then I saw this and I realized this is who I want to be with, who I need to be with."

"Joe," she sighed, "I honestly didn't know you felt like that towards me, but I'm glad you figured it out."

Joe smiled, "I'm sorry, I just, I don't know what got into me, maybe it's because I miss Katelyn and miss having a girl with me."

"It's understandable," she touched his arm smiling at him, "But you shouldn't be apologizing to me, I think Katelyn deserves the apology."

"Right," his eyes lit up, he needed to call her and confess everything, apologize. Chelsea gave him one last smile before walking out of the room, leaving Joe to call Katelyn.

He paced the bathroom collecting his thoughts before setting himself on the toilet, pulling out his phone.

"Katelyn!" he said excitedly in the phone.

"Joe," she said, her voice sounded distant and she sounded like she was crying, "I was just about to call you."

"Really?" he smiled, at the thought of her calling him, "Look, I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I've been really confused lately, but I finally have my thoughts together," he sighed, taking a deep breath, "Katelyn I l-"

"Joe, I think we should break up," she interuppted him, her voice quavering, "I'm sorry."

He heard a click on the other end and his heart shattered, then finished his sentence to no one but himself.

"love you."

**A/N: UH OH! Please don't hate me rofl. Opinions?! I hope you like it! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! xoxo**


End file.
